If you are worried (Richonne one-shot)
by IsisNicole
Summary: Rick and Michonne are having a quiet night at home but something is bothering Rick and it's not the facial.


**Hey, everyone, I had this floating around in my head while I was at work so I hurriedly typed it out. This is just a quick one shot. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Chonne, what in the hell is this you have put on my face," Ricks' face scrunched up as he tried to touch the wet film that was on his face at the moment.

Michonne swatted his hand away from the mask and moved it back into place, so his entire face was once again covered "Don't be such a baby. It a just a collagen face mask and you only have to suffer through it for 15 minutes."

There are some things that Rick never thought he would ever do in his lifetime catch a record breaking catfish, travel to Dubai the list is quite long, but he knew somewhere on that list was getting a facial.

"Why is it so cold and slimy feeling?"

"Are you going to whine the entire 15 minutes?" Michonne laughed as how uneasy her boyfriend of 2 years was looking.

They were currently sitting on the floor in the middle of their living room enjoying a quiet night at home together with candles lit around the room and lite R&B playing in the background. Michonne was straddling Rick's legs as they sat face to face on the floor. Michonne was doing her weekly facial and wanted to share the experience with Rick since he always seemed curious about why she spent such a long time in the restroom.

"I'm not whiney, but it is cold and slimy," he said matter of factly

Rick was home from the academy for the weekend, and Michonne had taken the whole weekend off from the restaurant that she worked. This was a rare moment for the couple due to their busy schedules and school sometimes they were only able to see each other for a few hours before they had to rush back out into the world. Rick was due to graduate from the academy in 3 months, and Michonne had one more semester to go before she would hopefully begin working at the hospital as an RN.

"Well just so you know you look so cute all cold and slimy," she giggled again as she placed a chaste kiss on Ricks' lips not wanting to mess up his facial mask or hers.

"What you can't kiss me now or something?" he questioned his tone becoming taut as he looked at his girlfriend.

Michonne gave a slight waved her hand "Boy stop, of course, I can, but I don't want to mess up the masks we have on."

"But you can still kiss me tho,"

"Of course I can… What's going on with you? You have been kind of tense ever since you got home today. Is everything ok at the Academy? Is Sargent Ford still being an asshole to you?" Michonne scooted closer to Rick. "Don't worry about him, babe. You only have three months to go, and you will be a Deputy Sheriff," she raised her chin to give Rick another kiss this one rich and warm and just what he wanted.

God how he loved to see his girlfriend smile. It always was bright and seemed to brighten up any room. Rick shook his head at her statement "Nah Sgt Ford has back off a bit. I think it's because he is about to be a dad soon and his wife is wearing him out at home."

"Well, what is it then?"

Rick looked at the love of his life who was still so beautiful even with the silly facial mask. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to ruin their weekend. He wanted to question her about everything that's been going on, but he didn't think he would remain calm.

* * *

 _"Look I'm not saying it was Chonne what I'm saying is I heard that it was Chonne,"_

 _"Well you heard wrong Chonne hasn't gone out in months and with Andrea away in Europe she doesn't like going out by herself and if she did she would have told me,"_

 _"I hear you brother but Morgan was there, and he said that Chonne was dirty whining on some 6'0 ft tall dude in the Club on Wednesday and they were damn near fuc-,"_

 _"Shut up! I told you Chonne wasn't in the club."_

 _Shane held his hands up "Alright brother but did you talk to her Wednesday?"_

 _Rick struggled to remember if he spoke to Michonne at all on Wednesday. It was all a blur to him sometime the days ran together because of the stress he was under at the academy._

 _"She wasn't there!" Rick stormed off in the direction of his room leaving his best friend since high school standing in the hallway shaking his head._

* * *

"Rick … did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you remember this song from our first date,"

Rick listened to the song playing, and he immediately recognized it from the very first time he took Michonne out. They had dinner in a little 'mom and pop' restaurant that served the best-stuffed baked potatoes. You could get whatever you wanted steak and shrimp potatoes, lobster potato you name they would do it. Rick and Michonne shared a steak and shrimp potato that was cover in melted cheese and butter. Rick knew that they both cut at least 2 years off their lives after eating that monstrous thing but it was so delicious and Rick loved watching Michonne fight with the melted cheese as she every time she tried to take a bite.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'm still trying to digest that damn potato," Rick patted his abdomen.

Michonne chortled loudly at the joke "I think I was stuffed for at least a week but we did work most of it off before the night was over," she waggled her eyebrows at him and once again started laughing.

"You are so silly," Rick pulled Michonne closer to him in order to get another kiss. He was aching to feel her lips again to feel that reassurance that Michonne was his and his alone. He was internally fighting with himself on what he should do about the current situation he was facing that involved his girlfriend. Rick trusted his girlfriend but a part of him still just wanted to calm that little voice in his head that was screaming for him to get answers and find out if she was cheating on him. Ever since Shane told him about what Morgan had seen it nagged at Rick. Rick grasped Michonne by her ass and slide her towards him so she was now firmly planted on top of him. Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist as Rick dove for her lips capturing the soft pillowy goodness and plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. Michonne moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she buried her fingers into Rick thick curls which caused Ricks manhood to swell. Michonne began to grind her hips as she felt Ricks excitement.

 _'She was dirty wining on some 6'0 ft dude…'_

Rick immediately pulled back releasing his hold on Michonne his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Michonne was also breathing hard her lips slightly swollen.

"What... what's wrong babe?" Michonne said breathlessly.

"Nothing... I don't know," he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was letting some bull shit that his friend heard from someone else mess up his time with Michonne. Rick knew he had to get some answers or he wouldn't be able to think straight. Rick lowered his head as he tried to pace the words that were trying to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Baby… do you love me?" he almost whispered. Michonne leaned back and angled her head to try and look at Rick directly so she could see where this type of question was coming from.

"Of course I do. Why would you even doubt that?"

Rick drew in a long breath before he spoke as he raised his head and looked at Michonne "We barely see each other with work and school. I just want to know that I am still all you want and need." Michonne understanding the emotions that were dancing in her man's eyes wrapped her arms around him and began massaging his neck.

"Baby you are and will always be all that I need and want. There's nothing or no one who can change that. We are in this together," Michonne held Ricks gaze intensely so he would fully understand that what she was saying she meant it from the depth of her soul.

Rick sighed and nodded his head. "I'm sorry it just sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Michonne shrugged her shoulders "Who knows maybe the gods decided to take pity on you and bless you with a goddess who you can worship for the rest of your life."

"Is that so?" Rick raised his hand and gave Michonne butt a nice smack. Michonne yelped at the sudden contact. As Michonne was getting ready to slap Rick back, the song changed on the radio to a jazzy hip hop song that immediately caught her attention.

"See once again the gods have blessed you… Listen… this is exactly what you need to hear." The sultry voice of the female singer began to filter into the room. Michonne closed her eyes and began to lip-synch to the words that the singer was crooning.

If you were worried 'bout where

I been or who I saw or

What club I went to with my homies

Baby don't worry you know that you got me

Michonne continued to lip-synch to the chorus of the song while gazing at Rick. She began running her fingers through his hair starting from the front of his head all the way to the back where his hair curled at the ends. As he watched Michonne, he knew in his gut that she would never cheat on him. He closed his eyes while she massaged his scalp with her fingers. The calming effect began to reignite Ricks need for his baby.

"Ok I think the 15 mins are up and this is getting in the way of what I want to do to you," Rick said as he removed the face mask from his and Michonnes face. Michonne placed her hand over her face as she giggled at Ricks rush to be done with the facial. Once the masks were gone, and Michonne wiped each of the faces Rick began to nibble and suck on Michonnes neck. Michonnes immediate response was one of pure pleasure as her neck was one of her 'sweet spots' that would always get her ready for some fun. Hearing Michonne moan spurred Rick into action. In one smooth motion, Rick scooped Michonne up and placed her on the couch on her back. Running his hands over Michonnes smooth abdomen, Rick continued to feast upon Michonnes sweet spot. Michonne was writhing under Rick wrapping her legs around his waist trying to pull him as close as possible. She could feel his manhood brushing against her core which caused her to involuntary push her heat more into him.

"I love you Chonne," Rick breathed out as he peered down at her. He could see the love in her eyes even under a cloud of lust. His woman panting and grinding against him was the embodiment of sexy to him.

"I love you too baby," she gasped as she grabbed Ricks hand and guided into her shorts so he could touch her where she was aching the most.

As they continued to work each other into a sexual frenzy on the couch neither heard the key that was inserted in the lock or the door open.

" I do have to sleep on that you know," boomed the voice of the recent visitor. Michonne and Rick both stiffened startled by the voice and looked at the person who was interrupting them.

Michonne was the first to speak up "Dammit Ila why didn't you tell me you were coming back I thought you ran off with your latest boy toy." Michonne was now sitting up trying to adjust her clothes back into place.

"I got bored with him. He started talking about getting serious and that he was really feeling me blah, blah so I had to bounce. Too bad he was tall and super sexy, and I mean sexy all over," Ila began to move her hands in swooping moment as she rolled her body to exaggerate the fineness of her recent conquest. Michonne jumped from the couch slightly annoyed with her sister for interrupting her quality time with Rick.

"Yeah but you still should have called Rick, and I are having a quiet night at home together," flustered Michonne placed her hand against her forehead.

Ila waved at Rick "Hi Rick."

Rick waved back as he watched both sisters talk amongst themselves. Rick always knew that Michonne had a younger sister, but it had been over a year since he last saw her. Rick continued to stare at the pair unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Both sisters were the same height and built the only difference was Ila had a little more junk in the trunk. Ila was currently wearing her hair in braids, but they didn't look anything like Michonnes shoulder length dreadlocks, but he could now see how someone could get them confused. They both got their looks from their mother Genevieve who at the age of 51 could easily be mistaken for their older sister instead of their mother. All three women were constantly told that they looked just alike which irritated both Michonne and Ila.

" Ila when did you get into town?" Rick asked but he kind of already had an idea.

Pausing mid-sentence with her sister Ila took a moment to think " I got in late Tuesday night."

"I forgot to tell you because as soon as she got in, she was gone. So I just figured she shacked up with some poor fool and would be back on Monday," Michonne added.

Rick started chuckling to himself as he finally realized what happened and why Morgan thought he saw Michonne in the club with some random guy.

"Naw it cool. How long are you staying?"

" Till Tuesday but don't worry I will be out of y'all hair tomorrow. Now since you heathens have decided to mix Bisquick on the couch, I'm going upstairs and sleeping in your room. You can have you room back once you clean the couch. Good night," Ila turned and headed towards the kitchen where they heard her rummaging through the fridge. Soon she emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water, Gatorade, and a leftover subway sandwich and headed up the stairs to the bedroom and closed the door.

Rick continued to chuckle to himself as Michonne sat back down on the couch.

" Whats so funny?"

"Remind me never to listen to Shane ever again matter of fact remind me to kick him in his gonads next time I see him."

Michonne was confused by Ricks statement but she once again relaxed as Rick grabbed her be her waist and placed her on his lap "Now where were we," he growled as Michonne giggled at his immediate change of mood.

" You were telling me how much you love me."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time out to read this mess I had in my head. I am almost finished with the next update for Sirens so look out for that. I want to shout out Yellehughes for once again helping me out. Don't forget reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
